memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Strange New Worlds VI
|pages = 304 |year = Various |stardate = Various |ISBN = 0743467531 (paperback) (Kindle) }} All-new adventures by some of ''Star Trek s most talented fans!'' Strange New Worlds VI is a short story anthology – the sixth in the Strange New Worlds series – edited by Dean Wesley Smith (with John J. Ordover and Paula M. Block). Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The anthology collected selected stories from the sixth ''Strange New Worlds'' writing contest for amateur authors; many of whom went on to write other Star Trek stories. Summary ;From the book jacket :In the sixth year of its ongoing mission, the Strange New Worlds writing competition has once again sought out exciting new voices and imaginations among ''Star Trek s vast galaxy of fans. After scanning countless submissions for signs of style and originality, the judges are proud to report that the universe of amazing Star Trek writers just keeps expanding.'' :Strange New Worlds VI features twenty-three never-before-published stories spanning the twenty-second to the twenty-fourth centuries, from the early days of Jonathan Archer to James T. Kirk and his crew to the later generations of Captains Picard, Sisko, and Janeway. These memorable new tales explore and examine the past and future of ''Star Trek from many different perspectives. This year's contributors include such diverse life-forms as Julie Hyzy, Shane Zeranski, Penny A. Proctor, TG Theodore, Mark Allen, Charity Zegers, Juanita Nolte, G. Wood, Pat Detmer, Robert J. Mendenhall, Geoffrey Thorne, Russ Crossley, Louisa M. Swann, Scott W. Carter, Shawn Michael Scott, Brett Hudgins, Robert J. LaBaff, Paul J. Kaplan, Jan Stevens, Kevin Andrew Hosey, Elizabeth A. Dunham, Mary Scott-Wiecek, Robert T. Jeschonek, and Annie Reed.'' :Join Strange New Worlds in its thrilling quest to uncover the most compelling ''Star Trek fiction this side of the galactic barrier!'' Contents ;Introduction: by Dean Wesley Smith Star Trek: The Original Series * "Bum Radish: Five Spins on a Turquoise Reindeer" by TG Theodore * "One Last Adventure" by Mark Allen & Charity Zegers * "Whales Weep Not" by Juanita Nolte (third prize winner) * "A Piece of the Pie" by G. Wood * "Marking Time" by Pat Detmer * "Ancient History" by Robert J. Mendenhall Star Trek: The Next Generation * "The Soft Room" by Geoffrey Thorne (second prize winner) * "The Human Factor" by Russ Crossley * "Tribble in Paradise" by Louisa M. Swann * "Protecting Data's Friends" by Scott W. Carter Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * "Best Tools Available" by Shawn Michael Scott * "Fabrications" by Brett Hudgins * "Urgent Matter" by Robert J. LaBaff Star Trek: Voyager * "The End of Night" by Paul J. Kaplan * "Hidden" by J.B. Stevens * "Seven and Seven" by Kevin Hosey * "Homemade" by Elizabeth A. Dunham * "Widow's Walk" by Mary Scott-Wiecek Star Trek: Enterprise * "Savoir" by Julie Hyzy * "Cabin E-14" by Shane Zeranski * "Preconceptions" by Penny A. Proctor Speculations * "Our Million-Year Mission" by Robert T. Jeschonek (grand prize winner) * "The Beginning" by Annie Reed Background information * This year's anthology sees the introduction of the "Speculations" category, for stories which "go outside the edges of one show, that exist in the ''Star Trek universe and are Star Trek stories, yet push boundaries of ideas, setting, and place''" (Introduction). * Many writers from previous Strange New Worlds editions return. Mary Scott-Wiecek, Geoffrey Thorne, and Robert T. Jeschonek have gone on to write for other ''Star Trek'' anthologies like No Limits. External link * Strange New Worlds 06